


The Rise of Sun and Moon

by meeglemore



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Katara - Fandom, Zuko - Fandom, zutara - Fandom
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender, F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeglemore/pseuds/meeglemore
Summary: If Katara chose Zuko after the war
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super slow at writing so please don’t expect an update too soon lmfao  
> Also mainly update on fanfic.net 
> 
> Title of fanfic may change

It was in the middle of battle when Zuko realized his true feelings for Katara. He was so focused on finding himself that he didn’t realize at all. He first noticed her beauty in the South Pole when he was looking for Aang. He wasn’t sure exactly when the pinpoint where he fell for her, he’d like to think it was close to when they were underneath Lake Laogai. No one understood but her. How it feels to lose your mother at such a young age, she knew exactly what to say and what he needed to hear. Her gentle touch in his scar, he would never forget how soft her skin was. He could feel the love and care she had for everyone, including him when he was an enemy. Now, she fought by his side, watching carefully m, she dared not taking her eyes off the fight. 

“Afraid that I’ll redirect it?” Zuko challenged his sister. Which is where he got too cocky. Azula knew, she knew his feelings for Katara. Somehow, some way, or maybe she’s just that perceptive of people but she knew how he felt about her. Directing her lightning right at the water tribe girl. His memories of his mother then slowly begin to fill with memories of Katara. All of them in his memories, when they fought, when they found her mother’s killer, when they talked and her smiling face. The electricity surged throughout his entire body as he tried to fight it, unable to control his own limbs. 

“Zuko!” He heard Katara's voice call out in despair. He was in and out of consciousness, seeing her fight for his life. Her movements reminded him of a dragon. Fast, her strikes were strong and carefully thought through with precision. They were deadly even if you got scraped. She may be a water bender but she definitely fought like a fire bender, refusing to go out.  
“Katara,” he called out, unable to call louder. She didn’t respond, which was understandable as she fought for her life, eventually single handedly even beating his sister at her own game. Even beating her with Sozins comet, she managed to outsmart his sister who trained by royal masters. She ran toward him, immediately healing Zuko once his sister was tied down. He could feel the cool water coursing through him as she weaves the water in and out of his body from the lightning.

“Thank you, Katara.” He managed the whisper weakly. 

“I should be thanking you.” Her voice trembled as she healed him, tears falling into his bare chest. Zuko lifted his hand to her cheek, while Katara put her hand on top of his, both of them holding her cheek. Prince Zuko, the banished prince that tried so hard to prove himself, he really was a good man.

“I love you.” Zuko managed out, Katara's eyes widened from the sudden confession. She still held his hand on her cheek, why was it that his confession made her heart burst? The words of the fortune teller rang in her mind that she would be with a powerful bender, and he was one of them. Zuko didn’t regret one bit saying those three words, it felt right. When he said them to Mai he always felt anxious, that she wouldn’t say it in return.

“I know you love, Aang.” 

“Stop,” Katara hushed him, beginning to heal him again. “right now isn’t the time. We’ve gotta get you out of here and find Aang.”  
Zuko didn’t protest, she was right, it wasn’t the time. He had to say them just in case before he died, how he really felt. If he did die if that’s the case. Once he was healed up enough, he sat up with Katara's help, soon summoning Appa to retreat and with Azula tied down. As Zuko rested, Katara thought about the confession while trying to concentrate while flying. Zuko loved her? Her of all people? She was sure that Zuko thought of her as a little sister. Then again, his little sister wasn’t really a sister to begin with. Would he know what a true family is like? No offense, she thought to herself. But she couldn’t deny that moment in Lake Laogai. Ever since then she did feel somewhat a connection to him until he betrayed her. Even then, she still sensed it between them. Was it really love though? Katara glanced back at the banished prince, resting on Appa’s back. She didn’t deny it though, despite his scar and past, he was still very handsome. He definitely had the charming part down but Katara would never admit that to him. She couldn’t stop hearing his voice in her head that he loved her, she wished to hear them again but she didn’t dare wake him up. At the same time, she didn’t want him to say it again.  
As much as she liked Aang, she just didn’t see him that way. She was confused and conflicted about Aang's confession but with Zukos, it made her heart pound.

“I think I love you too.” Katara said to herself as she flew on the flying bison to Aang. Her long dark hair trailed behind her as she flew. Just saying those words made her cheeks hot, she was feeling embarrassed. Even though no one is watching her or could hear, she couldn’t help but feel silly. Just admitting it to herself she felt like a kid again, even though technically she still is. Aang successfully had taken down his horrible father, as Zuko was taken to the palace for Katara to finish healing him. It was just them now as Aang handled the rest of the world for now before Zuko can be recoverable. Katara felt extremely awkward, did he even remember what he said? Was it just out of courtesy? Was he worried and wanted to say something nice to her for once? Was it loved? So many questions ran through her mind but she didn’t say anything.  
“I remember.” Croaked out Zuko, Katara flinched from his sudden voice, fully awake. “If that’s what you’re thinking.” He managed to sit up and hiss in pain.

“Zuko, don’t get up.” She laid him back down, continuing to heal him.

“I can see it in your face. Normally I can’t read what you’re thinking, but I know what I said threw you off.”

“You can say that.” Katara said shortly, trying to focus.

“I meant what I said.” He glanced at her, and the water she used fell all over his chest until she bended it back into her pouch. Her cheeks were flushed.

“Zuko is now really the time to tell me how you feel about me? I’m confused and,” she sighed exasperatedly as she stood up to fetch bandages. “Aren’t you with Mai anyway?” She asked, trying not to get her hopes up. She also prepared herself for a kiss but he didn’t bother getting up. Unlike Aang he kissed her when she wasn’t certain herself. “Sort of.” He looked away from the water tribe girl. He stayed quiet but only winced and groaned in pain when Katara had to put bandages around him. She couldn’t help but admire his physique as she wrapped around him. They locked eyes on each other, all her anger and rage went away about the fire nation towards him. He was no fire nation, far from it. Everything he did was supposed to help himself and the world, and he was confused. She had already forgiven him but there was more there. She could see all the pain in his eyes, the desperate love he wanted. With Mai, he thought it was. Sure, she loved Zuko, but her attitude and constantly feeling on eggshells when speaking with Mai was exhausting. With Katara not only did she remind him of his mother, but she really listened to him. Cared for him, healed him, even saved his life multiple times and he gladly did in return. He felt absolutely safe, all of his anger washed away. Her gentle touches on his scar and her healing were completely comforting to him.

“I have to think.” Katara said, looking away. Her heart wanted to burst and confess too but her brain definitely warned her with caution.

“I understand.” Zuko said, placing a hand on top of hers once she finished wrapping him up.

“I know everything we’ve been through will be hard but I know if we can get through this war, we can get through anything. If you prefer Aang I don’t blame you.” Katara couldn’t help but give a soft smile.

“Thank you, Zuko.”

“No, thank you. You have nothing to thank for. Take all the time you need.” Katara gently laid Zuko back down in his bed as he rested, leaving him alone in his room.  
“So, how is he?” Katara jumped again from the sudden voice, seeing Aang.

“He just needs some rest. Otherwise, he’ll recover.” She smiled at him as Aang sighed in relief. She knew he would want to talk to her about the invasion and his confession too. She already knew the answer, she didn’t want to be with him. But she wasn’t even sure she would want to be with Zuko.

“Katara, I—“

“I have to go.” Katara interrupted hastily, “I’m sorry, I have to report about Zuko's condition. Another time?” And she hurried off, leaving Aang by Zuko's door. It pained her to have to avoid Aang but she really couldn’t concentrate about Zuko’s offer to be with him. Would it even be possible? She wasn’t sure about how the royal family worked, it was nothing like in her tribe. She put her hair back into a braid as she thought, sitting by the pond with turtle ducks. She would also have to deal with Mai, that wouldn’t be pretty at all either. — The following morning Zuko awakened, refreshed for once. He was able to stand up, attempting to put on his red and gold silk robe. He hissed in pain, regretting not calling for Katara.

“Need help with that?” He turned, seeing the familiar voice of Mai, standing by the door.

“Mai, how did you get out?” He asked “I pulled a few strings with my uncle.” She said casually, helping him tie the silk robe around him, going for a kiss. He gave it back to her nervously,

“but _never_ break up with me again.” This was awkward. He would have say something at some point. He smiled nervously as she hugged him. She was cold for a fire bender, her touch was nothing like Kataras. Cold and piercing like her knives, unlike Kataras warm and nurturing.

“What’s wrong?” Mai asked.

“Nothing.” He looked away as Katara walked in with more medical supplies. She almost dropped them but contained her composure.

“Oh, sorry.” Katara said, “I can come back at another —“

“No!” Zuko almost shouted then cleared his throat, “nows fine. Uh, Mai can we talk later?”

“Sure.” Mai, suspiciously eyed the water tribe girl and left without causing a scene successfully.

“So much for being with Mai, right?” Katara retorted, having a pang of jealousy seeing them together. She pictured herself in his arms, and honestly she could definitely see herself with Zuko. Being together and fighting together, he respected her wishes and decisions. Especially when they were in lake laogai, he didn’t do anything until he was okay with what she wanted.

“I know,” he sighed, “but don’t worry, I plan to officially break up with her when I see her again.”

“I’m not worried.” Katara said looking away, her lips forming into a small pout, “I just thought you guys weren’t together again.” Zuko felt himself smirk at Katara's denial, he had to admit, she was definitely cute when Kataras was jealous. Unlike Mais jealousy, she was rash and probably would kill on sight if she found out about his true feelings for Katara. Which he would have to choose his words carefully when he would break up with her.

“Right.” He said, and Katara gave him another healing session, helping him up to his feet. Instinctively, he held onto Katara a little more than usual, Katara gladly giving him the support he needed. Her heart raced when she looked up at the tall prince. He’s definitely grown taller the last she saw him, she quickly looked away before she was caught for admiring him for too long.

“Okay, you should be good for now. Let me know if you have any pain.” She wiped away her face from her hard work.

“I will.” He said, definitely taking note if he was, he’d be sure to ask for her ASAP. He still thought about the confession. When she pulled away, he ached for her already. It was an awkward goodbye, even Katara wanted to stay a bit longer with him.

“Uh, well, I have to go now. Aang is probably looking for me.” She dreaded that conversation, but she had to get it over with sooner or later.

“Yeah.” Zuko said, sullen at the mention of Aang's name. He didn’t dare speak against him, he was his friend and the avatar of peace. He wouldn’t get between them at all, he let Katara choose. If he could totally have her all to himself he would. Cherish her, worship her, he began to imagine her lips touching his and getting too close for comfort. He felt himself blush and put a hand on his face from embarrassing himself at the thought. He hadn’t had any of these stirrings in a very long time. He exasperated, wondering how to even start how to break up with Mai. He knew either way it was going to end badly, which is what he didn't want. This was Mai he was thinking about and knowing her, she would either get angry or not show anything at all with that cold stone face she makes when she’s really angry. Which he was expecting, if he could reflect it only onto him and leave Katara out of it that would be way better than her going off to kill Katara. Who would even win in a fight? He definitely had bets on Katara but Mai is extremely deadly. He pushed the imaginative fight away, he needed to stop procrastinating and find a way to break up with her soon, and fast. With Katara she was already met with Aang, who anxiously awaited her arrival at the celebration party. Katara nervously walked toward the avatar, as much as she loved Aang and do anything for him she just did not see him as a romantic interest unlike with Zuko now. He smiled so brilliantly just from seeing her, she was afraid she wouldn’t see that smile anymore. And it would be all her fault.

“Hi Katara!” He almost shouted, Katara laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Hi Aang.”

“Why do you seem sad?” Aang asked, his brows furrowing with worry. Katara looked surprised, was she so easily read now?

“Actually,” Aang looked away, his back turning toward the fire nation, looking onto the horizon.

“I think I know the answer. I’m sorry for pressuring you.” He said solemnly. Kataras eyes saddened. She stepped up next to him,

“Its okay Aang. I know it doesn’t help much but you’re still my best friend.”

“Mine too.” He smiled warmly this time,

“I wouldn’t be alive without you. Literally.”

Katara giggled, “I’ll do it again if I have to.” Both teenagers laughed together as they enjoyed the party. Zuko gladly eventually came to the celebration, taking it slow before he heard another nagging session from Katara. During the celebration both Katara and Zuko sneaked peeks at each other through the night. Just enough we’re neither of them caught on to each other yet. One by one, each of the avatar gang fell asleep. First Sokka, then Toph, then Aang. Zuko and Katara were left alone again. Katara was helping Zukos uncle clean up his tea shop after the long night.

“You don’t have to do that, my dear.” Iroh said sweetly, “I love taking care of the shop.”

“I know. You’ve done so much for us in the war, it’s the least I can do.” Katara smiled, as she continued to help with Zuko watching from a distance. His wise uncle has definitely caught the two teenagers sneaking peeks at each other. It was unlike his nephew to show interest in somebody. Even when he would push him to go on a date, he didn’t seem too interested. The old wise man stroked his beard in thought. He had the perfect plan.

“Zuko,” he called out.

“Yes, Uncle?” Zuko perked up a little taken off guard.

“Would you be so kind to take Katara out? I would love to but I have to close the rest of the shop. She’s done a lot for us you know.”

“Oh, you know that’s not really necessa—“ Katara began to protest till Zuko stood up. 

“I’d love to.” He smiled at the water tribe girl and held out his hand. He secretly thanked his Uncle for giving him an excuse to give more time with her. Katara could feel herself blush and played with her braid as she began to walk a bit nervously beside Zuko, gladly taking his hand. Katara made sure that the prince didn’t push himself too much but he was adapting quickly. It had been so awkward between them lately, she wasn’t even sure how to make conversation anymore. They walked underneath the moonlight together with laced fingers. His hand was so much bigger than hers, yet fit perfectly with hers. Filled with such warmth, as expected from a fire bender. They eventually reached the plaza that was filled with torches, illuminating in small segments can still see clearly. It was beautiful sight. Katara helped Zuko sit down slowly in front of the water fountain, only a couple of winces and less hissing when he sat.

“How are you feeling?” Katara finally asked. “A lot better thanks to you.” Zuko paused, his eyes shifting unsure to ask but blurted, “how are you and Aang?”

“Still friends, surprisingly.” Katara said truthfully, “He was really understanding about it.”

“About us?” Zuko questioned with a brow raised. He could definitely understand about Aang being rejected especially him being a monk and all. “I actually left that part out.” Katara admitted guiltily.

“It’s probably for the best. At least for now.” Silence fell upon them again, Zuko began to regret his confession. He missed how they would talk normally, but he knew this would take time. He reminded himself to be patient.

“And Mai?” She asked, holding her hands behind her back as she stood.

“I haven’t seen her for the rest of the day, but I do have an idea what I’m going to say.” He didn’t want to push Katara either for an answer, but she did look off into the distance. This was the part where it was hard for him to read her. That blank face, what could she be thinking about? Her answer? Her mother? The war? Everything was hard to soak in and he didn’t blame her one bit.

“Would mind taking me to one more place? It’s my favorite spot. I’d like to show you.” Katara snapped back into reality and happily obliged, helping him up. Casually, they held hands once more as Zuko led the way. He was secretly thrilled that Katara held his hand, walking more slowly, an excuse for him holding it longer. They reached the turtle duck pond where Katara was earlier, and he sat down in the grass as Katara did the same right next to him with her knees curled in. They both watched the turtle duck family sleeping next to the pond peacefully, with the perfect view of the full moon.

“My mother and I spent a lot of time here.” Zuko admitted, “it’s where I cherish the memories I have left of her.” Katara placed a hand on his back, giving him a small side hug as they sat. Katara listened to him without judgement or pity as Zuko spoke about his mother. The memories he had. The lessons he learned from her, especially saying how Azula would harm the turtle ducks as Katara laughed at that part. Katara did the same, sharing her most precious memories of her mother. How she took care of both Sokka and Gran Gran, there was only so much Gran Gran could do and with her joints didn’t really help with the cold. She did the fishing with Sokka and did all the chores and made sure her brother had clean clothes to wear when he was off practicing protecting the tribe when they were there. She told Zuko that Sokka couldn’t really remember much of their mother and only pictured her. However, Katara was the opposite. She vividly remembered her mother, beautiful and caring. She looked more like her father than her mother, in Katara's opinion. She remembered every single detail she could right after losing her mother to the fire nation. Zuko listened intently, this was the first time he really heard more about the water tribe pair and their family. He could only imagine what they both went through while he was out venturing searching for the avatar. While they were in the South Pole on the brink of survival. “I miss her.” Katara exhaled a deep sigh, “She always knew what to say. And what I needed to hear.”

“Mine too.” Zuko agreed with a smile, “She always knew when Azula was up to something.” Both of them laughed together as Zuko gazed into the water tribes bright blue eyes in the moonlight. Zuko then leaned in, placing his lips onto Kataras. She didn’t put up a fight, she was gazing right back at him, fixated on his lips. She was just as curious, thinking maybe even a kiss could tell her how she felt. She was right. As she suspected, kissing him now, she wanted to be with him. He parted temporarily as he leaned in more for a deeper one. Katara's heart pounded, she kissed Aang before in the Secret Tunnel of Omashu but this was different. Zuko's kiss was sweet, loving, and addicting. With Aang, it felt like she was kissing her brother. For Zuko he never kissed anyone else but Mai, and never had experienced that saying the spark connection. It was bland, not that her kisses were bad but, it seemed nothing to him now. With Katara he was sure he felt the sparks with their kiss. They were like fireworks to him, alone together in the world. Katara parted the kiss, glancing away a bit more shy.

“Sorry.” Zuko said, not really meaning his apology also not regretting their kiss.

“It’s fine, really.” Katara assured, “it’s just.” She paused a bit, giggling to herself as Zuko raised a brow with a half smile.

“It’s just what?” He asked curiously.

  
“It’s just that I never expected us to even have feelings for each other, I thought we were opposites. But we actually have a lot in common.”

“I was thinking the same,” admitted Zuko.

“I was also thinking you’re quite cute when you’re shy.” Katara blushed even more, a compliment from the prince himself she never thought he would do. He was quite the romantic, she would have never known at all but she finally gave him that chance.

“Wanna hear something silly?” She asked. Zuko gave a low chuckle. Katara was seeing so many sides to the fire prince. She considered herself quite lucky seeing him smile for once, even laughing which was music to her ears.

“Sure.” He said.

“When we were in Makapu Village, I met a fortune teller.”

“Oh boy.” Zuko said playfully, Katara giving him a light playful punch.

“Shut up, I know but listen!” She laughed. “I’m listening.” Zuko said, patiently waiting for Kataras’ story.

“When I met the fortune teller she told me I would be with a powerful bender. At first I thought it was Aang which would make sense cause he’s the avatar, but,” Katara paused briefly waiting for a reaction from Zuko but he didn’t react quite yet, in fact he listened and watch with eagerness,

“I saw that fight with you and Azula and honestly I was quite blown away. You’re a powerful fire bender. There’s no doubt about that, and even taught Aang fire bending.” Zuko couldn’t help but be quite pleased from the fortune that Katara experienced. He actually wondered if he had somewhat the same fortune. It tempted him to make a trip there but for now he liked not knowing, cause he knew for sure he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but he would save that for another time. “I wonder if I had the same fate if I ever met this fortune teller.” He said. 

“Me too,” Katara laughed, “it’s getting late. Let’s get you to bed.” She helped the prince up without him protesting once more, walking hand in hand to his bedroom. They took their time, taking the long way as they talked more with each other, enjoying the company. Once they reach his bedroom doors, Zuko leaned down to the tribe girl for one last kiss, before heading to his bed and closing the door while Katara left to her quarters for the night. Zuko laid down slowly and peacefully getting comfortable. Never had felt so much more relaxed and safe in one night of just talking to Katara. He would definitely have to visit his uncle the next morning as a thank you for being a wingman. Zuko laughed to himself at the thought, “Crazy old man.” He said, before closing his eyes and dreaming of the master water bender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the location / setting is awkward I couldn’t remember too well on the map or how long it took to get there

Katara was slightly awakened by the sunlight hearing Zukos sweet voice calling for her to wake up. When she opened her eyes there he laid, bare chested with a sheet covering his lower half. 

In a cold sweat, Katara fully awakened. She was gasping for breath, dreaming Zuko, really? How immature was she? She definitely didn’t need this right now, she can’t be having silly dreams of her somewhat boyfriend just after the war. Plus it was his coronation, she couldn’t bring up anything about their relationship and she was perfectly fine waiting. They had plenty of time. 

She threw off the red silk sheets and scooted off the abnormally large bed getting herself dressed for the day. She fixed her hair, made sure her clothes were clean enough for the coronation and met with her brother and other bending friends. Lined up were from fire, water and earth tribes as Zuko announced the war was over and that would help assist Aang restore balance back into the world.

Katara couldn’t help but stare at the now Fire Lord with his beautiful red and golden robes. He was so different just a year ago. Nothing like the troubled boy that she’s fought and ran from. She smiled at the coming together as another huge feast was celebrated for the official ending of the 100 year war in the earth kingdom. 

Zuko, however, descended into his chambers in his bedroom. He disrobed from the over exaggerated garments, he much preferred to wear armor than six layers of cloth and silk. He sighed changing into more comfortable clothing with his red tunic and simple trousers, it gave him more leg room to fight. He thought about his sister for a brief second, remembering her mentality slipping. 

“Can I come in?” He heard from afar as he turned to see his future ex. Oh gods, here it comes, he didn’t want to deal with this now but it’s now or never. 

Mai walked in, casually judging his decor in his bedroom. 

“Did you need something?” He asked her, still taking it a bit slow as he stood up. 

“No, is it wrong to see my boyfriend?” Mai crosses her arms, slightly annoyed by his question. Her words were icy and cold unlike Kataras. He couldn’t help compare the two, when it came to opposites it would definitely be Mai and Katara. Total night and day. 

Zuko reluctantly turned away from her, how was he going to go about this? There wasn’t an easy way out, as long as he left Katara out of it he would be fine with Mais wrath.

“About that,” Zuko started, pausing, “I think I would rather stick with my decision. It’s best if we’re not together.” 

“Are you serious?” Mai asked, her raspy tone becoming angrier. “You decide now to break up with me after I just told you yesterday not to.” 

Zuko didn’t reply, he just stared at her waiting for any type of fight but Mai didn’t move an inch. 

“Whatever.” She turned her back to him, “I’m not fighting you. Don’t bother me anymore.” Was all she said, storming out of his bedroom with the doors shutting behind her.

That… was better than he thought. They were on the ropes of their relationship anyway, and she most likely suspected that. They grew apart and couldn’t see eye to eye anymore. 

He exhaled a sigh of relief, expecting the worse. He was thankful that Mai didn’t suspect anything or even demanded to know who. That could eventually happen but he decided to not fret over it now. He had a water tribe girl to see. 

He walked out of his chambers, walking through the palace preparing for his journey to the earth kingdom and his uncle's tea shop he helped establish. 

Luckily it wasn’t too horribly far to travel because of the fire nations colonies that they’ve created. He was excited, to not only see his friends but as well his somewhat girlfriend that hasn’t been quite official just yet. He already missed her, wondering what she was doing. She was probably just enjoying herself which was perfectly normal which he wanted, craved for. 

He was offered to be escorted on ships, soldiers by his side but he simply refused. He was used to being by himself and he quite enjoyed his time alone. It gave him a sense of peace, time to think. Most of it was about Katara and he was okay with that. He never thought of one person in his head all the time except for his uncle. He never really had that with Mai. He always thought about actions and how it would affect her but not as a person like he admired Katara. Strong, brave, witty, blunt, not unlike where Mai was forced to be with Azula for a while cause she feared her. Katara wasn’t any of those, she refused to back down despite her fears. 

“I miss you already.” He said to himself as she looked at the evening sky till he finally arrived at the feast. 

He was greeted by his friends who called out to him and gave him a group hug except Katara, keeping a slight distance for the moment. He was given plenty of food for him as people in the distance began lighting fireworks and dancing in the middle of the roads. 

Over time Katara and Zuko were able to escape to be alone, dancing with the people. They celebrated, laughed and danced with one another. Katara admitted that Aang was much more of a better dancer than Zuko, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him as she twirled and met in his arms. 

They synced with each other with such fluidity that it seemed like it was already rehearsed. 

Zuko wasn't much of a dancer, at least not the village type dances. He only knew the royal palace dances and ballroom etiquette when he was taught. However, he didn’t mind if he didn’t know, he hadn’t had this much fun in all his life. Not since he was with his mother. Kataras dancing was bewitching to him, he made sure to keep up with her. 

He managed to slip away for now, at least for the time being and watched her from afar with a giant smile on her face. 

Zuko went to the nearby festival stands picking up a single panda lily that was the last one being sold. He held onto it patiently, happily watching is now girlfriend. She gave a graceful pose once the music finished its song. 

Katara began to look for Zuko, unaware that he left her side. She didn’t think she would get distracted so easily, she scanned through the crowd till her eyes finally settled on the prince, watching her lovingly. 

He walked toward her, and as Zuko walked Katara's heart fluttered. Eyes only on her, unlike Aang who gets the attention to his head. 

“You did great.” Zuko smiled handing her the panda lily. Katara felt her cheeks get hot again, this was so different from the Zuko she thought he was. Angsty, moody, brooding, but she couldn’t help but get swept off her feet by him. When he could be romantic, sweet, and trustworthy. She happily took the panda lily and smelled it’s sweet smoked scent. 

“So did you.” She giggled. Zuko gently took the flower back and placed it into her hair, both of them smiling.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked.

“Well, you sort of did,” she laughed, “but go on.” She said while he took her hand again walking aimlessly around the town. 

“I’ve never been this happy before. I didn’t think I could be. Sometimes I don’t think I deserve it.” He said solemnly.

“You definitely do. Of all people. Zuko, you deserve happiness.”

“You’re the only one besides my uncle who’s told me that.” He kissed the back of her hand. Katara's heart pounded; she really thought it was going to burst for a second. This poor boy, she pitied a bit. Not only having an abusive family but not one person besides his uncle has said a kind word to him. How much pain he could be feeling, endure and heal himself. 

Katara gently placed her hand at the side of his face near his scar. Zuko leaned more into her hand for more warmth. He could already feel her seeing past his scar, into his soul. He didn’t mind the touch on his scar from her, he wouldn’t anyone else touch it, not even Mai. He could already hear his sisters cruel jokes about him but he was able to push that aside quickly, seeing that Katara loved him. 

She smiled, and felt like that’s all she ever did now with Zuko. She would do whatever it took to make him happy, support him, even as Fire Lord. 

“I love you.” He blurted, but felt himself blush immediately. He told himself he would take it slow, cursing himself. He didn’t want to scare her off, but saying those words to her felt so right. It was way better than just saying ‘I don’t hate you’ like Mai. Sure it was a cute phrase between them but Zuko much preferred the real thing. He wasn’t even sure or remembered when the last time Mai actually said those words. “I’m sorry, I’m saying that too fast —“

“I love you too.” Katara said immediately, with a big smile on her face. He felt immediate reassurance, he could feel every word she put into those words and meant it. 

“Really?” He asked, excitedly like a small child. 

“Yes, really.” She confirmed, before she could giggle at his cuteness she was met with a deep kiss from his lips. Katara about her dream she had as she kissed him more, but calmed herself. Once they parted Zuko hugged her at her waist twirling her in his arms. 

God he was so happy, he could scream it to the rooftops, feeling as if he was already healed. He knew that this relationship could use more time before he did but for now he will always remember this moment. There wasn’t any other girl who could grab his attention like Katara. He never thought he could experience such passion like his fire bending. With Mai it was cold, distant and raised his anxiety. 

With Katara it was all new, exciting and he wanted more of it. He had never been so open with a person before and accepted him. And it felt just right. 

They walked together all night. Holding hands, twirling Katara and dancing around on sidewalks and stairs as he hummed random music for them to dance to when no one was around to play anymore. They laughed and had long hugging moments into each other’s arms. 

Even Katara was surprised at herself being this way with Zuko, she felt drunk without ever actually drinking any type of alcohol. She remembered a phrase her mother told her when she was with her father,’love drunk’. 

Katara loved seeing this charming and sensitive side to Zuko. It was different from an angry teenager that was chasing her around the world. But she knew what it was like to be lost and confused, knowing his history now, it all washed away. She loved hearing his humming voice to an unknown melody as they randomly danced as they walked. Why was it that she felt so safe with him? In her heart she knew he was good despite her guarded walls but ignored them for the longest time. She hadn’t had this fun in a long time, and it was till the sun rose they noticed. 

“We should definitely get some sleep.” Zuko suggested as they watched the sun rise together side by side, hand in hand. 

“Yeah, we should.” Katara agreed shyly, not wanting to leave his side yet. 

Zuko didn’t want to either, he wanted to be near her every second with this new found love he discovered. Royal duties suddenly came rushing in, there was plenty of work he had to do as the new fire lord.

They gave one last kiss goodbye before Zuko dropped off Katara to her quarters, kissing behind a large pillar. He waited till Katara closed her bedroom door and he began to head back as Sokka stood there, arms crossed in front of him with a cocked eyebrow. This was probably worse than Mai, he thought. He totally didn’t think about her brother and he was an idiot for even forgetting him. He was the total master of scheming. The invasion, the weapons, the submarines, the master mind of escaping in one of the most secured fire nation's prisons and Zuko, now Fire Lord  _ forgot  _ about her brother. Zuko was absolutely petrified of being caught red handed. Spirits know what he could be thinking now of how to kill him.

“Sokka,” he greeted awkwardly. 

“Please tell me I did not just see you making out with my  _ sister _ .” Sokka emphasized. 

“You did not see me making out with your sister.” Zuko replied, hoping he would take the bait and just call it that. Sokka, of course scrunched his face with disgust. 

“I don’t wanna know how you two came to be, but if I see one tear shedded, a single cut, bruise or scratch I  _ will _ know.” He threatened, “If I catch you with any other girl, I will find you. Especially  _ our father _ .” Zuko also thought Katara would also be sure to find him if he hurt her, but he didn’t want to get on both of their bad sides. He already saw and experienced plenty of that. Her father, another thing that stressed him out more. The leader of the southern tribe who also happened to be the father of his new girlfriend. It would probably take some time for Hakoda to warm up to him. Although they are quite civil and friendly with each other, once he learns his daughter is dating the Fire Lord, that would be one hell of an interaction. He didn't even want to think about that for now. He did hope that one day they would get along and that he would remember their alliance and work when breaking out of prison. 

“I never want to hurt your sister.” Zuko assured with utmost seriousness, “I will do everything in my power to make sure she’s protected.” 

Sokka didn’t reply for a moment, just eyed the new lord of the fire nation that was once his enemy. He determined whether he should end it now to prevent any future heartbreak or he should continue and respect his sister's wishes. He wisely chose to respect his sister, at least till she would come to him about it. And he didn’t want to deal with her nagging about minding his own business. 

“Fine.” Sokka finally said, unfolding his arms. “But this doesn’t mean I like any of this.” He gestured oddly like he usually does. 

“You don’t have to.” Zuko accepted his disagreement. 

He said his awkward excuse to the brother that he had to get going, which is pretty true. He needed to get sleep as soon as possible to deal with any future dealings he had to do to help people and countries heal from the war. Then he can see his girlfriend again. 

Katara on the other hand was giddy after she closed the door, humming happily to herself and plopping onto her fancy bed. She never thought she would ever feel like a girly girl in love. She couldn’t help but smile to herself and think of the handsome prince that was once her enemy before, even sparring with. Their bending fights were the toughest she had ever been, but honestly she enjoyed it at the same time. 

She sat up straight thinking about her other friends even her brother would think of dating Zuko. Her face scrunched with fear. She could already hear Toph's remarks, Aang's face riddled with heartbreak, Sokka's disgust. She groaned, how will any of them accept Zuko as her new boyfriend? It’s her very first real boyfriend, minus Jet they weren’t official. She really wanted them to accept their relationship, maybe she’ll keep it secret. At least for a little while till everything settled down with the countries. 

She plopped on her back to lay down again, less giddy. She’ll just sleep everything away and leave it for future Katara, she usually knows what to do. 

Katara slept through almost all day. She slowly awakened by herself from the restful sleep. She was greeted with a simple bouquet of fire lilies, they weren’t exactly her favorite flower but she knew who they were from. There was a card in front of the bouquet that simply said.

_ Good Morning _

With only two simple words, Katara could feel Zukos feelings through. Even just the gesture made her feel happy. As she fully sat up there set up was a small food cart with varieties of brunch foods from the nation, but naturally ruined by her brother casually sitting next to it and eating it. 

Kataras face dropped with annoyance. 

“And what exactly are you doing here?” She asked, “Don’t you have something to do with dad or Suki?” 

“No,” he said shortly, then began picking his teeth with his boomerang. She groaned with disgust at her brother, this is what she had to take care of when growing up and turned out to be  _ this _ . 

“Oh just out with it, Sokka. What do you want?” She asked annoyed with her motherly tone. Sokka always knew how to push her with such ease, a perk of growing up with her. How should he tell her that he knows about her and Zuko? So many ideas, so many ways to torture and mess with his dear sister. Should he be blunt and direct? No, too easy. Maybe teasingly say something’s up between them? He could watch her be backed into a wall trying to make an excuse. 

Maybe he could say that Zuko told him, ah but he would be caught instead. Katara is pretty perceptive of people, he and her both knew that Zuko wouldn’t willingly tell Sokka anything like this. 

Decisions, decisions, he had the perfect one. 

“You seem to be in a good mood.” He mentioned. 

Katara flinched at his comment, Sokka enjoying her squirm and searching for a valid answer. 

“Well of course, the wars over. What do you think?” She laughed a little too nervously. Sokka enjoyed the psychological torture on his sister, knowing information that she didn’t. He found it incredibly hilarious. Now for the final blow.

“Look, I saw you and Zuko making out last night and I’ll say it, it wasn’t a pleasant thing to watch.” Katara froze. He could already see her head turning it’s wheels and backing into a wall quickly. Her face turned into shame and then embarrassment, covering her whole face with the palms of her hands. 

Sokka contained his laughter, as much as he enjoyed torturing his sister, it looked like he really hurt her. He sighed, obviously it looked like she genuinely liked the fire bender. 

“I’m sorry.” Her brother apologized, “I was joking with you. But if you really like Zuko, as much as I don’t like it, I'll accept it for you.” Katara snapped her head toward her brother, tears in her eyes but surprised.

“You’d do that for me?” She asked. 

“Of course I’ll do that for you, you’re my sister. Plus I already kind of threatened him that if he hurts you that dad and I will kill him.” Sokka stood up and hugged his sister and she gladly returned. 

“And I’ll keep my mouth shut, till you’re ready.” Katara laughed from his remarks and threat to Zuko. 

Sokka suspected that there would be some sort of awkward rift in their friend group between Aang and Katara. He already heard from Aang that his sister rejected him. 

Sokka helped wipe his sisters tears away and smiled. He would never say this directly but he definitely would do anything for his sister, no matter how much he gave her a hard time on purpose. She may not know or think he would, but he’s glad that he was able to rely on his sister despite her motherly nagging and antics. He wouldn’t have been able a proper man without her. Clean clothes, meals every day with his favorite sides, she would go out of her way to make sure he had a full stomach. 

Zuko made a good choice, he would never say that either. But he hoped Zuko knew that he is one special, lucky guy. Katara doesn’t pick anyone, and she’s very picky with boys. Always had been since they were young. 

Sokka left Katara and stopped pestering her, at least for today. 

Katara remained in her room alone, wondering what her Fire Lord boyfriend was doing. She picked off a few things off the food cart, smelled her fire lilies and quickly departed to search the palace. 

Zuko on the other hand was dealing with loads of paperwork. Attending meetings, hearing out his people’s requests unlike his father who he neglected. He made note of every request that came to see him to help improve his country. 

He sent previous war leaders for revaluation and promoted new ones to restore peace. He clearly stated to his people and his nation that the Fire Nation will not install fear. They will be peaceful, and help other neighboring countries in need. 

It was time to get ambassadors or leaders from each nation. For trade, for currency, boundaries or any other needs that need to be met. He invited the Earth Kingdom, and asked Aang to represent Air Nomads for now who gladly accepted. The last Zuko asked Hakoda to be the representative for the Southern Tribe who also gladly accepted, he made sure to not mention anything about Katara for now. 

Everything was slowly coming into place. He sat in his office room with stacks of paper he would need to get through eventually. For now he needed a break, and he used that to think of his beautiful girlfriend. 

“Fire Lord, Zuko.” Called one of the guards. He exasperated, not once of self peace. 

“What is it?” He asked trying to keep his tone even. 

“Miss Katara is here to see you. She wanted to know how you’re healing.” Surprised, and speak of the spirits that she’s here! 

“Send her in.” He gave permission. The guard bowed and made his exit, escorting the young girl. Her hair was down this time, which Zuko secretly enjoyed seeing the style. Dressed in her fire nation outfit that he proudly liked seeing a lot, but blue definitely suited her. 

“Hey.” Katara greeted shyly. 

“Hi.” Zuko responded with. It was always so awkward for them the next day, but he was thrilled to see her. So was Katara. Seeing him in Fire Lord robes was different than seeing him in random fire nation garments.

“You look different.” Katara said, “Especially with your hair up like that.” 

“Really?” He asked, touching his head. 

“We’ll sort of. I kind of like it down, but this suits you too. Are feeling okay? Did you sleep, uh okay?” She asked nervously remembering the previous night. 

“Yes, I did. I’m just overwhelmed with these papers.” He complained. “Being Fire Lord can have its perks but I always hated paperwork. I had to do this as a prince too but this is ten times more.” 

“I can help.” Katara said excitedly, immediately walking over next to him. She picked up the papers, reviewing them. 

Zuko, taken off guard from sudden movements he blushed. He really shouldn’t let her look at these confidential files but, she is his girlfriend and hopefully one day Fire Lady. And one of his best friends, plus he was Fire Lord himself, he could trust her. 

“Oh, this is just needs a signature. And this one just wants approval for a ship to depart to whale tail island for supplies. I can totally help with this Zuko, if it helps. I can bring the important ones and ones that need to be signed if you want.” 

“I couldn’t let you do that, this is Fire Lord's work.” He protested.

“Zuko,” she said, placing hands on her hips, gesturing to all the papers, “not even your father can handle this on his own while attending to other duties. Let me help.” He couldn’t resist Katara and it was really hard to say no. 

“Do you really think you can handle this?” He asked a little concerned.

“Yes, I’ve got nothing better to do anyway. Now, go on. You’ve got other things to do right?” She hurried home as she placed a kiss on his temple casually then she froze. She immediately felt herself blush, was she really that comfortable with him already? It seemed like nothing changed but with added passion and kisses. 

Zuko was pleased with her nurturing nature, and smiled at her kiss. 

“Katara, it’s okay. I’m your boyfriend now.” 

“I know, I know.” She said, still trying to calm herself, “It’s just a little different for me. It’s new, but I like it. It’ll take time to adapt.” 

“I understand.” He said, giving her a small peck on her lips in return. “Thank you, again.” 

“Anytime.” She smiled brightly, and when he departed she sifted through his paperwork. She made sure to read through each one thoroughly, organized each one which was more priority and less priority. 

Zuko was definitely relieved from the paperwork, he could have a bit more free time and mentally prepare other meetings he would have to attend and the day was almost to a close, hopefully could have a nice dinner with his new lady. 

He rested at his favorite spot, watching the turtle ducks play till he was called for from one of his guards,

Things slowly becoming the new normal, and for once, he was finally happy that he was home. 


End file.
